Fais quelque chose!
by Babydracky
Summary: Loki hante les Vengeurs. Ces derniers demandent à Thor de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour les aider. C'est ce qu'il fait.


**QG DES VENGEURS, VENDREDI 19 OCTOBRE 2012, 1h25, ETAT D'URGENCE.**

— Thor ! Nous devons faire quelque chose! Ça ne peut plus durer ! protesta Steve, ne le quittant pas de ses yeux injectés de sang et soulignés de deux poches noirâtres.

— Il ne nous laisse plus en paix, confirma Tony en grognant, son superbe brushing depuis quelques jours fatigué.

— Il vient nous visiter toutes les nuits, nous murmurer des horreurs, pénétrer nos rêves et les muer en cauchemars tous plus terribles les uns que les autres. Tu dois faire quelque chose! insista à son tour Natasha.

— Loki vient vous voir tous les soirs ? demanda Thor, surpris.

— Je dirais plutôt que son fantôme vient nous hanter, soupira Clint.

— On ne parvient plus à dormir. Il a tellement énervé Bruce que cela fait deux jours qu'il est impossible de lui parler et qu'il refuse de quitter son aimable et loquace forme de géant vert !

— Mais… Moi, il n'est pas venu me voir, répondit Thor d'une petite voix, boudant presque.

— Oh, non ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là et n'aie pas l'air déçu! le menaça Natasha d'un regard capable de faire fondre les neiges hivernales de Sibérie. Il fait de nos vies un enfer! Alors, soit on parvient à régler cela à l'amiable avec lui, soit, c'est son véritable fantôme qui viendra te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui.  
Quand Black Vidow était enragée, il valait mieux éviter de croiser son chemin. Clint lui fit comprendre d'un signe discret, que Thor mit quelques minutes à décoder, puis d'un long regard insistant, que c'était la mauvaise période du mois pour elle et qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop la titiller ou la contredire.

* * *

**GEÔLES D'ASGARD, SAMEDI 20 OCTOBRE 2012, 18h**

— Frère, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda Thor à Loki, Mjölnir à la main.

— Pourquoi ? le moqua Loki.

Thor le fixa un long moment et attendit que son frère daigne lui répondre.

Loki roula des yeux. L'inconvénient avec Thor c'est que l'on ne pouvait jouer avec les non-dits ou les sous-entendus si l'on voulait se faire comprendre. Une brute épaisse sans cervelle, voilà ce qu'il était ! Comment n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt qu'ils n'étaient pas reliés génétiquement ?!

— Parce que je le peux, mon très cher grand frère, lui répondit-il dans un sourire mauvais, parce que par leur faute je suis enfermé dans ce trou.

Même Thor n'était pas parvenu à convaincre leur père, Odin, de ne pas imposer un tel châtiment à Loki.

— Et pourquoi échappé-je à cette torture ? finit-il par lui demander en évitant de lui rappeler que c'étaient ses actes qui l'avaient conduit tout droit ici.

Loki se contenta de le regarder, un air mauvais et lugubre dans les yeux il ne répondrait pas.

* * *

**SUR TERRE, SEMAINE 43, NUITS, INSOMNIES.**

Nuit après nuit, les Vengeurs sombraient dans la folie, nuit après nuit, Thor sombrait dans le désespoir. Loki connaissait le cœur des gens, malgré le fait que tous le disent dépourvu de cet organe, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

**GEÔLES D'ASGARD, JEUDI 25 OCTOBRE 2012, 23h32**

— Mon frère adoré, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me déplaise, mais as-tu réellement l'intention de passer la nuit dans ma geôle ? demanda Loki, amusé.

— Bien sûr ! En souvenir des nuits de camp de notre enfance, lui sourit Thor.

Loki n'aimait pas que Thor lui rappelle leur enfance.

— Odin ne peut avoir accepté cela, que son fils, un prince, dorme sur le sol crasseux et peu accueillant de ses geôles, dit-il entre ses dents.

Thor se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Tu n'as pas peur que je te jette un sort pendant que tu dors, lui demanda Loki dans un petit sourire en coin. Crois-tu que la muselière ne soit qu'un objet de décoration ou de fantasme sadomasochiste ?

Thor partit dans un fou rire.

— Je suis justement là pour prévenir tout petit tour de passe-passe, répondit-il, les yeux souriants.

Loki se rembrunit.

— Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, ô grand génie ?

— En te maintenant occupé ? lui sourit Thor.

— C'est charmant, mais crois-tu réellement que ta conversation puisse détourner mon attention à ce point ? Au mieux, tu es généralement ennuyeux.

Loki se concentrait déjà et Thor pouvait sentir la magie émaner de son corps par vibrations. Tout doucement, ses doigts vinrent effleurer la main blanche de son frère qui reposait sur la fine paillasse sur laquelle il dormait. Loki en fut déstabilisé et fusilla Thor du regard.

— Que fais-tu ? siffla-t-il, hors de lui.

Pourtant, Thor pouvait lire autre chose qu'une haine viscérale dans ces yeux clairs, glaciaux, qu'il connaissait si bien et chérissait plus que tout.

— Et c'est moi qui suis l'idiot, lui répondit-il dans un sourire taquin avant de saisir Loki par la nuque, loin d'être tendre mais sans le brusquer, pour venir effleurer sa bouche de fiel.

— Arrête ! s'offusqua Loki, tentant de détourner son visage. Dois-je te rappeler tes paroles ?

Celles qu'il lui avait dites plusieurs années auparavant quand, adolescent encore, il avait compris son crime. Deux frères qui s'aimaient sans condition et sans limite était un joyau pour la couronne d'Odin, deux frères qui s'aimaient charnellement serait la perte du grand corbeau.

— Mes paroles n'étaient que des mots, mon cœur lui n'a pas changé, Loki, souffla Thor alors qu'il embrassait avec déférence la joue de son frère, laissant sa barbe naissance faire naître des traces rougeâtres sur cette peau opaline. Loki trembla sous ses doigts, il avait toujours aimé cela, cette preuve de virilité sur le visage de son frère, cette caresse rugueuse qui précédait la puissance de ses bras et de son étreinte.

— Tu crois vraiment que, parce que je ne suis plus prince d'Asgard, parce que je ne suis plus ton petit frère, je vais me donner à toi sur ce sol crasseux pour sauver la sanité de tes petits camarades ? le railla Loki.

— Tu seras toujours mon frère, grogna Thor en saisissant Loki par le menton et en l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu n'es peut-être pas la chair de ma chair ou le sang de mon sang, mais tu es mon frère !

— Oh, et tu t'es réveillé ce matin en te disant que tu aimerais aller déflorer ton adorable petit frère dans une geôle dégoutante ? Je te remercie de tant de prévenance, mon frère, le nargua Loki.

— Loki, grogna Thor, sa puissante main glissant dans la chevelure trop longue et mêlant ses doigts à la robe si soyeuse de corbeau, la saisissant fermement, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai envie de te faire, de tout ce que je vais te faire subir.

Loki fronça les sourcils, mais Thor ne manqua pas les deux touches rosées qui apparurent sur ses joues opalines.

* * *

**QG DES VENGEURS, VENDREDI 26 OCTOBRE 2012, 20h.**

— Thor ! le salua Natasha de bien meilleure humeur.

— Merci, mec, le tapota amicalement Steve sur l'épaule. On te doit une fière chandelle !

— J'ai dormi comme un agneau, confirma Bruce en lisant le journal.

— Et moi, j'ai enfin pu respecter mes devoirs conjugaux envers Pepper ! sourit Tony, satisfait et complètement décontracté.

Thor se contenta de répondre par un sourire amical. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

— Nous sommes parvenus à un accord avec Loki, leur annonça-t-il, fièrement.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, répondit Clint, mais tu es un héros!

Thor hocha la tête en retour.

— Loki a accepté de rejoindre notre équipe, leur annonça-t-il fièrement coupant court à leurs sourires.

— QUOI ? s'exclama Tony. Excuse-moi mais j'ai cru t'entendre dire qu'il souhaitait rejoindre les Vengeurs.

— Exactement, répondit Thor, le plus sérieusement du monde, il sera un allié de très grande valeur. Vous ne savez pas de quoi Loki est capable.

— Je crois que si, répondit Clint, quelque peu chagriné.

— La dernière fois qu'on l'a croisé, il y a eu comme un malaise, ajouta Steve fort à propos.

— Ca a été quelque peu mouvementé, précisa Tony.

Thor plissa les yeux.

— C'est vrai qu'il peut être quelque peu…

— Excessif ? tenta Bruce.

— Diva ? ajouta Tony.

— Fou à lier? précisa Steve.

— Du genre à te planter un couteau dans le dos? conclut Natasha.

Les dents de Thor grinçaient et les doigts qui maintenaient Mjölnir le démangeaient.

— Ne parlez pas de Loki comme ça ! articula-t-il difficilement entre ses mâchoires contractées.

— Ce n'est pas pour lui manquer de « respect », Thor, tenta diplomatiquement Clint, on sait que c'est ton frère et que tu tiens à lui…

— C'est mon compagnon, finit par lâcher Thor dans un souffle, presque timide, je lui fais toute confiance.

— Ton compagnon? ânonna Steve en fronçant les sourcils, les connexions semblaient avoir du mal à se faire, mais je croyais que c'était ton frère !

— D'adoption, précisa Tony dans un sourire en coin.

Thor hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter, il est à moi.

— C'est perturbant, confia Bruce.

Thor grogna.

— Ecoutez, finit par intervenir Nick qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque-là, si Thor lui fait confiance, je propose que nous en fassions tout autant. Loki est un homme puissant et intelligent, s'il souhaite faire le bien auprès de son frère… enfin, auprès de Thor, je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de lui donner sa chance.

Le visage de Thor se fendit d'un grand sourire.

Un rire retentit dans le coin de la pièce. Loki était adossé au mur et riait clairement de la situation. Il devait avoir entendu toute la conversation.

— Eh bien, mon _frère_, ronronna-t-il, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu parviennes à les convaincre aussi facilement. Ca doit être le charme irrésistible de tes yeux de cocker.

— Loki ! Les yeux de Thor s'étaient éclairés, ne donnant aucun crédit à son venin, et c'en était presque dégoûtant d'être témoin de tant de mièvrerie chez un tel guerrier, un dieu !

Quand Loki se rapprocha du groupe, personne ne put manquer la collection de suçons qui ornaient son cou si pâle.

— Attends ! On a enfin pu dormir parce que tu t'es chargé de la libido du taré et que vous avez baisez comme des lapins ?! demanda Tony, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Son audace lui valut une droite directe de Thor.

— Allons, allons, Thor, sois gentil avec tes petits camarades, roucoula Loki en venant se placer à côté de lui, avant d'ajouter dans un sourire de requin je suis ravi de me joindre à vous.

Ca promettait… vraiment rien de bon…


End file.
